


What's Rule 12?

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Jethro Gibbs/Anthony DiNozzo Pre-slash, Kissing, Language, M/M, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Tony showed up for steaks at Gibbs' place after the talk Gibbs and Fornell had in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Rule 12?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> Sequel to Rule 12, but can be read as a stand alone.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he rose from his knees and walked to the front door to open it. "It's always open, no need to knock." He turned around and walked away, hoping that his cock would stand down at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door for DiNozzo. The young man had gone home and changed from the pristine suit he wore into a pair of tight fitting jeans with a casual shirt that brought the green in his eyes out even more. Not looking back, he grabbed the two steaks from the kitchen and headed back to the living room, Tony following him all the way. 

"Boss?" Tony asked unsure as Gibbs past him with the meat. 

"Cowboy style," Gibbs grinned as he kneeled in front of the hearth and placed the two steaks on the grid. 

"Seriously?" Tony cocked his head. "Never had it done that way." He looked down at his hands and saw that he was still carrying the six pack he brought. "This all right?" He took out a beer and handed it to Gibbs. He gasped as the older man's fingers brushed over his. It sent a bolt of lightning through his body, settling in his cock. He turned around sharply, not wanting Gibbs to know what has happened. 

"Good," Gibbs opened up his beer and took a large swig. He groaned with pleasure as the cold liquid travelled down his throat. It was truly refreshing. "Sit, DiNozzo." Gibbs indicated to the couch as he kneeled over the fireplace to check on the steaks. "Almost done." He could feel DiNozzo's eyes on his back and had to smile. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was checking things out. He looked over to where his partner was still standing. "You got something about sitting, DiNozzo?" 

"What? No, sorry, I was just thinking." Tony sat down quickly and took a swig of his own beer to hide his embarrassment. 

"About a movie?" Gibbs grinned. He always acted annoyed if Tony started referring to movies, but in secret he enjoyed it. Most of the movies he had never seen or even heard about, but the passion with which Tony spoke of them always made him listen and take note. 

Tony blushed. "Not exactly." He had to take another drink of his beer. It was not as if he could tell his boss how he was drooling over his ass. Gibbs would kill him. 

Gibbs grinned as he watched the color appear on Tony's cheekbones. Seemed like he was right, but even though he wanted nothing more than to let Tony know that he felt attracted to him as well, he wanted to feed the younger man first. Tony practically drooled as he looked at the steaks grilling on the fire. 

"They're ready. Let's eat." Gibbs placed the steaks in the two plates and handed one plate to the other man. He grinned when Tony reached for his knife at the same time he reached for his. 

Tony saw Gibbs smiled and he grinned. "Rule 9, Boss. Never go anywhere without a knife." He cut into his steak and groaned as the meat melted in his mouth. "Best steak I ever had, Boss." 

Gibbs cock had hardened at the noise Tony made when he took his first bite of the steak, the Alpha in him wanted to hear that sound again, but not when Tony was eating a steak, more like when he was feasting on Tony. They ate in comfortable silence and Gibbs smiled as Tony grabbed the plates and placed them in the kitchen before quickly cleaning everything up. 

"Thanks, Boss." Tony smiled as he gathered his keys that he placed by the door when he first entered. 

"Going somewhere, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he indicated with his head for the younger man to follow him. 

"Hmm, didn't want to overstay my welcome, Gibbs." Tony answered, but immediately followed Gibbs as he took the lead down some stairs. He came to a halt at the bottom and grinned from ear to ear. "I thought you were joking, Boss. You're really building a boat." He stepped up to the haul and gently dragged his hand over the smooth wood. "It's beautiful." 

"When have I ever kid around, DiNozzo?" Gibbs inquired as he seized the bottle of bourbon and poured two healthy shots for them. He handed one jar to DiNozzo and placed his nearby as he picked up the sanding paper to start working. 

"Always a first time for everything, Boss." Tony looked around for a spot to sit, finding none, he made himself comfortable on the bottom stair. He leaned against the wall and looked on as Gibbs started sanding. It made him feel calm; the harsh week that they had ebbed away. He continued to sip at the strong drink and sighed in content when the last of the stress he felt disappeared. He smiled as he looked up at the sight of Gibbs' back facing him. He could picture the strong muscles working hard as Gibbs worked the wood over. His boss looked good and his gaze drifted lower until it landed on Gibss' ass. He moaned softly at the thought of kneading those hard globes with his hands while Gibbs thrust into him. "Fuck," his head snapped back and he rose to his feet. He had no right to think about Gibbs that way. The marine would kill him if he knew what Tony thought. He opened his mouth to state that he needed to leave, but was interrupted when Gibbs spoke up. 

"Like what you saw, Tony?" Gibbs turned around and met Tony's stare. 

"What? NO! I mean, I've got no idea what you're talking about. I need to go, it's late." He turned around and began to make his way up the stairs when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 

"Stay," Gibbs voice sounded gruff and the sound went straight to Tony's cock. He pressed Tony closer and was happy to note that Tony didn't try to pull away. 

"Boss?" Tony's voice quivered with something Gibbs couldn't place. 

"Jethro," he whispered his name and turned the younger man so he faced him. "My name is Jethro." 

"Jethro," Tony swallowed hard. "Why?" He knew he sounded confused, hell, he was confused. 

"That's one of the names my parents gave me." He would tell Tony later about the other one. 

Tony shook his head. "No, I mean why this?" He looked down to where his wrist was still encircled with Gibbs' hand. 

"It feels right and I didn't like the way Fornell looked at you." He nearly growled out the FBI agent's name. 

Tony frowned. "I'm confused." He shook his head. "Maybe I had too much to drink." He tried to get away but instead found himself even closer to Gibbs' chest. 

"Nothing to be confused about and you definitely didn't have too much to drink. You like me, I like you. I'm staking my claim." Gibbs knew he sounded like a caveman, but having Tony so close to him robbed him of the ability to think clearly. Instead he leaned in and captured Tony's mouth in a scorching kiss. He pressed on as the younger man gasped at the onslaught, pushing deep into the warm, welcoming mouth, making sure Tony knew who was kissing him. 

Tony shuddered at the intensity of the kiss, his free hand crept upwards and his fingers got entwined in the silver strands of hair as he pulled Jethro closer, not wanting the kiss to end. He gave up everything, letting the other man take control of the kiss, wanting it to go on and on. 

Both men gasped as they had to break apart for air. It was Gibbs who found his voice first. "You okay with this?" 

Tony had to take another breath before he nodded his head. "Yes," he leaned in and was immediately devoured by another breathtaking kiss. Slowly they made their way up the stairs and Tony sighed as Gibbs placed him on the couch and then covered his body with his. Both men rutted against one another, the primal need to get each other off their only concern. The fact that they were no longer school boys and that there was no reason to cum in their pants like horny boys never crossed their minds. 

"FUCK!" Tony screamed as his climax ripped through him when Gibbs' teeth found the sensitive spot between his neck and collarbone. He kept on shuddering and gasped as Gibbs pressed hard into him and the man tipped over the edge. He could feel his own wetness seeping into his jeans and knew Gibbs would feel the same thing. 

Gibbs' kisses lost their harshness, they became lingering and gentle. They kept on kissing one another until their breathing evened out and their pulses stopped racing, only then did he move off from Tony, but pulled him up and turned their positions so that Tony was leaning against his side. 

Tony's hand travelled to the bruise he knew that would be visible. "You really meant to stake your claim." He couldn't help but to press into the mark, loving the spark it created deep within his belly. 

Gibbs pulled him close, lowered his head and lapped at the mark. If made him feel good to see his mark, no one - especially Fornell, could think that Tony didn't belong to him. It was obvious for everyone to see. 

Tony cleared his throat. "Boss, Jethro?" He waited until Gibbs met his eyes before he continued. "There's no rule against this, is there?"

Gibbs snorted and shook his head. "No, there's no rule 12."

Tony frowned. "What's rule 12?" He never got an answer as Gibbs pushed him back into the pillows and started kissing him again. None of them spoke about any rules or the lack thereof for the rest of the night.

**The End**


End file.
